1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide mounting bracket structure, particularly to an auxiliary bracket that is capable of sliding relatively to a main bracket, which frees the tools for the attachment and removal of the slide promptly with respect to a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handy mounting of a bracket integrated with a slide to a metal rack is frequently viewed in the rack-mounted computer system.
This category of the slide brackets, are quite copious in their designs; however, the leading trends recently come in features of tool-less and prompt mounting and demounting, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,891,727 B2 and 7,192,103 B2.
The foregoing disclosed prior art are focusing on a “sliding bracket” technique. In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,727 B2, once a mounting bracket is setup, the demounting of it can only be approached from its lateral, which means it would possibly be hard to demount a single slide and bracket of a server from arrays of slides and brackets of servers. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,103 B2 patent features a dismount of bracket at the front of the slide. Unfortunately, the prior art exhibits a complexity and enormity in its structure.